


Fire and Water

by hosheep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Fantasy, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Protagonist, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Shounen-ai, Youkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-14
Updated: 2004-09-22
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: Shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read. Chapter 4: A simple time of peace after quickly getting rid of a youkai.





	1. Fire

On a moonless night, fire roared in a small and peaceful village. Villagers were running to safety and gathered near the old, burnt forest.

It was another fire as a result of the recently put out forest fire. A few of the villagers who had the ability to control either fire or water were helping put out the flames and rescuing those who were trapped inside burning buildings.

Finally, after a few minutes of struggling, all the fires had been put out. One of the helpers plopped down on the ground, leaning against the remains of his and his friend's home. He let out a frustrated sigh and ruffled his messy, brown-red hair, making it messier then it already was.

"Heh. A bit tired?" One of his friends asked as he sat down next to him, moving his light blue locks out of his deep blue eyes.

"Yeah, though I'm surprised you're not tired today, Aoshi. You're usually out of water to use or something." Said the redhead, glancing over at Aoshi.

"I'm just fine with you here by my side, my dear fire-boy~" Aoshi exclaimed, turning to face his friend and taking his friend's hands in his own. "You know that, right, Kuro?" Aoshi asked, smirking slightly.

A light blush crossed Kuro's cheeks as he stared into Aoshi's deep blue eyes. How he loved those deep blue eyes. They looked so innocent after seeing so much war and tragedy. Kuro simply smiled and nodded to answer Aoshi's question.

"Ha. I knew you knew!" Aoshi laughed lightly and let go of Kuro's hands, patting the fire-user on the shoulder.

Aoshi knew that Kuro liked him and he teased him every chance he got. He didn't mean to be rude-Aoshi liked Kuro as well. They just needed to take more time and get to know each other a little better. Though, they didn't slow down like they had planned to.

It was like they've known each other their whole lives. It seemed like they knew everything about one another before they even asked about something. So, they just moved on despite the fact that they've only known each other for barely a year. Every once in a while, one of them would surprise the other with something new.

-That night-

Kuro sighed softly as he got on his futon, Aoshi hiding under the blanket, unnoticed by Kuro. Before Kuro could yelp in surprise, he had been tackled to the ground and was now beneath the older teen.

Aoshi smirked knowingly and leaned down, kissing Kuro gently on the lips, a good night kiss. They had always down this.

Kuro smiled to himself and returned the kiss before he reluctantly slipped out of Aoshi's grasp and back onto the futon. He blew out the candle and got on his side of the futon and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to claim him.

Aoshi pouted cutely and got on his side of the futon, cuddling next to Kuro with his arms wrapped around the younger teen's waist and closed his eyes as well, soon falling asleep.


	2. Departure

The following morning, Aoshi had gotten up before the sun rose. He quietly got out of the futon, making sure not to wake the fire-user sleeping peacefully next to him.

A smile crossed his face as he began to dress, glancing up at the night sky. He blinked when he noticed that a full moon shone brightly in the sky. He remembered that the previous night it had been a full moon. Two weeks couldn't have past that quickly.

"I wonder how that happened..." He murmured, pulling his white shirt over his head. He sighed softly, deciding to worry about the moon later. Aoshi couldn't help but glance up at the moon once more, smiling slightly. A good thing was that his powers would be at their strongest now.

Kuro stirred a bit, the moon's light shining through the large hole in the roof and onto his face. He moaned gently, slowly beginning to wake up. He turned over onto his back and opened his eyes, shielding them against the moon's bright light.

"Already a full moon...? Did we really sleep that long?" Kuro asked, yawning loudly.

Aoshi glanced back over his shoulder at Kuro, surprised that he was already awake. And it was still early.

"The moon was like that when I woke up a few minutes ago. Yesterday was a new moon, so your powers were stronger then. Try to take it easy today."

Kuro immediately sat up, ignoring Aoshi's words and almost fell back onto his pillow. He shook the dizziness out of his head and held onto it, already feeling weak. Weaker then he had been the previous night after putting out fires.

"I think someone's found out how to fully control the moon..." He murmured, sighing softly.

Aoshi's eyes widened slightly and took another glance up at the moon. It was forbidden for anyone in any kingdom or province to learn Lunar Magic. If someone had truly mastered that form of magic, then they would soon be hearing the Legendary Moon Song.

Kuro raised his head and got to his feet, pulling off his silky red pajamas and began to look around for his brown shirt, sword and favorite white scarf and blue jeans.

"Kuro...?" Aoshi tilted his head to the side in confusion. He was about to ask why he was getting his training gear on when he had been cut off by singing.

Both teens paused as the singing became more loud and clear. It was the Lunar Song.

"This is great... Now we have to leave before sunrise and set out to find whoever learned Lunar Magic." Aoshi complained.

In the legend of the moon, it was written that if any living being had succeeded in learning the ancient Lunar Magic and sang the song, those who had heard the song being sang had to set out before sunrise that day to find the one person who sung the song or something terrible would happen. No one knew what would happen to those who heard the song and didn't leave. Everyone treasured everything and left as soon as they heard the song. They weren't going to risk losing everything.

"You think it'll just be the two of us?" Kuro asked, zipping up his jeans and slipping on his shirt.

"It might. But then there would be some advantages and disadvantages to that." Aoshi replied, getting to his feet and getting ready himself.

"And those would be...?" Kuro asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well... An advantage would be that we're along and a disadvantage would be that we're not very strong when it comes to fighting demons." Aoshi sighed softly and slipped on his sword, making sure that the strap on his scabbard wasn't loose so that it wouldn't slip off of his shoulder later.

Kuro grabbed their pre-packed bags and started for the out, since the door had been burned. He stopped for a moment to give Aoshi a light kiss on the cheek and continued outside.

"Heh." Aoshi smiled and followed after Kuro, noticing that the sky had gotten lighter. The sun would be rising soon.

"So which way did the voice come from?" Aoshi asked, walking up to the fire-user and taking his pack from him.

"Well... Sounds like it was coming from either the east or southeast from where we're at..." Kuro scratched his head in thought as he tried to determine the direction the voice had come from.

"Then why not make it simple and go east-southeast?" Aoshi asked, raising a hand up to cover a yawn.

"I... guess it wouldn't hurt to do that. Let's hurry and get out of town before the sun rises~"

Aoshi nodded and took Kuro's hand, heading in that direction. The two teens exited the village, hand-in-hand just as the sun rose over the horizon.


	3. Prue

After a few miles of walking, Kuro and Aoshi decided to stop and rest. It was around noon, so they had to stop and eat.

"Please tell me we've got something good to eat..." Kuro complained, sitting him down on the ground, completely exhausted.

"We have what we had for breakfast, Kuro. The food isn't going to change." Aoshi handed Kuro one of the sandwiches from his pack, who gladly took it. Kuro unwrapped the plastic wrap around it and begun to eat.

Aoshi laughed lightly, taking out another sandwich for himself. He knew that Kuro was exhausted and thought it better if they were to rest for a couple of hours, or at least until Kuro had enough strength to walk about another mile.

"We're resting after this, right?" Kuro asked, glancing up from his sandwich, hopeful.

"Yeah. Besides, we left as the sun rose, so we should be fine." Aoshi commented, quickly finishing his sandwich and laying his back on the grassy field.

"Yatah!" Kuro cheered, quite glad that they were finally stopping to rest, after asking many times in the past few hours, they finally got to.

Before Kuro could lay back and go to sleep, something came out of the bushes. Taken by surprise, both boys had no time to grab their belongings and move out of the way as a large demonic hand came out and landed on the ground, narrowly missing the two.

"Eep..." Kuro gulped, glancing at the sharp claws on the demonic, scaly hand.

"Kuro!" Aoshi got up and hurried over. Though, before Aoshi could reach the other teen, the hand rose and swiped itself at Aoshi, causing the water-user to crash through a good, thick row of trees.

"Aoshi!" Kuro yelled, getting up and starting over.

The demon came out of its hiding place and blocked Kuro's path, preventing him to check on the water-user.

"Oi!" Kuro gritted his teeth and held up his hand as it began to glow a fiery red.

"Heat Wave!" He bellowed, a wave of flames shooting from his hand and catching the large demon on fire.

The demon roared and attempted to shake the flames off, a few of the embers flying off and landing on the trees, creating a fire around the clearing.

Aoshi shook the dizziness from his head and slowly got up, his body aching all over. As soon as he got to hid feet, however, he fell back down, one of the jagged pieces of wood piercing his skin.

"Nnh..." Aoshi winced, glancing down to inspect his injury. He knew that he didn't have very much time left to just sit there—the fires were spreading quickly, and if he didn't get back into the clearing soon, he would die and end up leaving Kuro alone. He didn't want that. As quickly as he could, he pulled the piece of wood out of his side and hurried out as fast as he could, ignoring the wound on his side.

"Aoshi!" Kuro called, glancing into the forest, extremely worried about his lover. His face lit up as he caught side of Aoshi's messy light-blue hair. Relief washed over him.

Aoshi, holding onto his side, smiled weakly as he caught sight of Kuro.

Though the demon was still thrashing about, nothing else seemed to matter to those two. Kuro ran over to the water-user, hugged him and glanced down at his bloodstained side, worry washing over him once more.

"What happened?" Kuro asked, gently placing his hand on top of Aoshi's.

"It's just a scratch, don't worry so much about it. I'll be fine, love." Aoshi smiled down at the fire-user, ruffling his hair.

Calling attention back to itself, the demon struck its claws at the two, aiming to knock them into the blazing fire behind them.

Aoshi protectively wrapped an arm around Kuro's waist, standing his ground.

Before the demon could knock the two elemental users into the fire, a purifying arrow shot out and hit the demons, pieces of its flesh flying in many different directions. Another purifying arrow shot the demon's claws right before they hit Aoshi and Kuro.

Aoshi let out a sigh of relief and got to work dousing all of the flames, Kuro helping him.

"Are you two okay?" Asked a miko, outing away a third arrow she had ready to shoot, seeing no need to use it.

Both teens turned and looked up at the hill after they finished and nodded. It was then that Aoshi remembered that he was injured as a sharp pain shot through his side, causing him to wince.

"Let me take a look." The miko put her bow over her shoulder and hurried over. Gently, she lifted up Aoshi's short and examined the wound.

"Do you think you can suppress the bleeding long enough to walk back to my village?" She asked, glancing up at the water-user.

"I can try..." Aoshi replied, hoping that what little healing he knew would help him.

The miko nodded and quickly wrapped the wound with what bandages she carried with her. After making sure that the bandages were tight and wouldn't fall or unravel, she stood up and started in the direction of her village.

Aoshi and Kuro hesitated for a moment before following after the miko. They had just hoped that her village wasn't too far away.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Kuro asked, concern clearly showing in his red eyes.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Aoshi reassured, patting him on the head. The bleeding wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. The simplest healing spell had stopped the bleeding completely, to Aoshi's surprise.

"We'll be arriving in the village in a few minutes." The miko exclaimed, glancing back over her shoulder at the two.

Aoshi looked up from Kuro and over at the miko. "That's good to hear. Thank you for taking time to take care of me, miko-sama."

The miko smiled and nodded, looking ahead at the path in front of them.

"By the way..." The miko started, "You can just call me Prue. There's no reason to continue calling me 'miko-sama.'"

Both boys nodded, making a note of that.

"And if I may ask… why is it that you're doing all the way out here? Judging by your powers and clothes, you've come from the far northwest, correct?" She asked, glancing back at them once more.

Kuro nodded, "We're on a journey to find the successor of Lunar Magic. We heard the song a few hours ago and left as soon as possible."

"I see..." Prue faced the front once again, a smile crossing her lips as she noticed that they were almost there and came to a stop for a brief moment, glancing down at the village from the top of the hill.

"Your village look peaceful from here." Aoshi observed as he and Kuro walked up behind the miko, who only nodded in response.

"It is," she replied, "I just wish that the demons would move somewhere else. They keep ruining our farmland and killing all the children and elderly." Prue sighed softly, starting down the hill, towards her home.

Aoshi and Kuro followed after her silently, wondering what they could do to help—or if they even had any time to spare to help. Whether they did or not, they would need to stay in the village anyways, so it wouldn't hurt to help while they were there.

They peacefully walked through the village gates and towards Prue's hut in the center of the village. The two elemental users could already see the damage done by the demons. There were wrecked homes, children with bandages covering an eye or without an arm or leg, huge claw marking out in the fields... The two looked at each other for a moment, deciding then that they would stay for as long as possible to help out there villagers.


	4. Time of Peace

Prue had already bandaged Aoshi's side and began sorting her herbs. She was quiet the whole time, her complete attention focused on sorting her herns and sensing for any youki that might enter the village.

Outside, Aoshi and Kuro were helping with the farming and running errands for those who weren't able to and needed to get things done.

The sun had quickly set after that and the rest of the night went by uneventful, to Aoshi's and Kuro's relief. What had happened moments before was enough for them for a day.

"At least nothing happened after we came into the village," Kuro commented quietly, staring up at the ceiling with a small smile on his face. His smile widened as he glanced over at Aoshi's sleeping form next to him, glad that his friend and lover would be as good as new by morning.

Kuro turned over on his side and let out a soft yawn, his eyes beginning to feel heavy. A short moment passed before Kuro allowed sleep to claim him.

-Morning-

Birds sunghappily as the sun rose over the horizon, waking up most of the light sleepers in the village, including Aoshi and Kuro.

After getting dressed, both boys headed into the main room only to find two bowls of rice waiting for them. They blinked and sat down, quietly eating their breakfast. They could tell that Prue had already been up, but since the rice was still warm, she had only gotten up a few minutes before them.

"Oh... Aoshi, how;s your injury?" Kuro asked, looking over at the water elemental.

Aoshi sweatdropped. Knowing that the question would come sooner or later, he swallowed his rice and looked over at Kuro, "It's fine, Kuro, nothing to get worried about."

Kuro nodded, a bright smile on his face as he went back to finishing his breakfast. Aoshi watched him for a moment before taking both empty bowls. He placed a thank you note where the rice had been waiting for them and went back into their room to grab their bags, coming out a moment later.

"Well, are you ready, Kuro-chan?" Aoshi asked, tossing the mahogany-colored bag at him.

"Eh?" Kuro blinked, easily catching the bag without dropping any of its contents. "But I thought that we would stay and help Prue-sama out with the youkai..."

"I thought so too but I guess that the longer we stay, the longer and harder it's gonna be to find that Lunar kid." Aoshi sighed softly, not liking the idea of simply leaving without doing anything in return for the miko's help.

They walked on outside, Kuro nearly tripping as something rather large made the earth shake. Kuro finally lost his balance as the earth shook again and bumped into Aoshi, causing both teens to fall face-first into the dirt.

Birds flew out of the surrounding trees in fear and hurries off to safety.

"Itai..." Aoshi moaned as he and Kuro got back up, rubbing his head.

"Are you to okay?" Prue asked as she ran up to the two, bow and arrows on her back.

"Yeah... But what was that?" Kuro asked, rubbing the small bump on the back of his head.

Prue looked up as the earth shook once more, a few of the weaker and older homes collasping. Luckily, no one lived there anymore.

"...Youkai." Prue got to feet after having losing her balance a moment ago and drew one of her arrows back on her bow, aiming where she believed the youkai was. The arrow glowed a light pink hue before she shot it.

"Sugoi..." Kuro murmured, watching in awe as the purification arrow make its way through the forest and to the youkai.

A loud roar was heard before the earth shook once more. Prue had hit and killed the youkai.

"Did it hit...?" Aoshi asked, looking up at the miko.

"I should hope it did." Prue reploed, lowering her bow.

"I think you did..." Kuro exclaimed, dusting himself off, "I don't sense anymore youki."

Prue glanced back over her shoulder, smiling weakly. "You're right. I should doubt my abilities. Thank you."

"We should be thanking you though," Aoshi corrected, taking a step forward, "You're the one who saved us. I know that this village is in good hands."

A kind and gentle smile grew onto Prue's face, "Thank you for your kind words. I wish you good luck on your journey and that it is a successful one. And if fate allows, we should meet again one day."

"That would be nice." Aoshi and Kuro nodded to Prue before heading out of the village.

A couple of hours past since the two left the village, the journey uneventful. No demons are other creatures of darkness had come out of hiding in the dank forest they were in and attacked them.

"It sure is quiet for this placing being a dank forest..." Aoshi commented, looking around at the dead and half-dead trees.

"I guess that would be a good thing. Just don't jinx anything." Kuro commented, receiving a look from Aoshi, but he ignored it. "I mean, we've had enough happen to us to last us a week but I'm guessing that'll change soon..."

Aoshi sighed, "It will... I just wish that whoever learned that song would just show themselves."

Kuro laughed lightly in a teasing manner, only to have Aoshi puff up a cheek and put childishly.

Kuro blinked and reached up, poking Aoshi's puffed up cheek.

"Nyah. Just for that you're gonna get it~" Aoshi teased, "chasing" after the fire-user.

"Eep!" Kuro ran off, laughing as he went, knowing that Aoshi was just messing around.

"Get back here~" Aoshi shouted, quickly gaining on Kuro.

"Nyah!" Kuro glanced back and stuck his tongue out at Aoshi as he attempted to get away from the water-user.

Aoshi let out a soft sigh again, causing Kuro to stop and look back. Aoshi quickly grabbed him and tackled him to the ground, ending up on top of the fire-user once more.

"Gah! I fell for it again. ." Kuro pouted childishly, puffing up a cheek and folding his arms over his chest.

"That's because you always worrk about me so you're easy to trick and catch." Aoshi smirked, leaning down and kissing him lightly on the lips.


End file.
